Are you serious?
by Princess Mia716
Summary: The Guardians are sent to get two new Guardians. But, they don't exactly seem like Guardian material. They don't even have a holiday, month, or powers, etc. Will the Guardians be able to unlock their true potential before it's too late? T because I don't know. Has ATLA and TLOK. Not related to my other stories. Yes I like being in my stories. Problem?


**A/N: Hey so I had this idea and I have some more ideas for fics so get ready for more from me! As you could probably tell, I really like putting myself in these stories because it helps me escape our ordinary and somewhat boring world. I hope you enjoy it and if you don't like it, don't read it! Thank you!**

** Sorry, but this is more of a oneshot idea and I don't really know how to change the summary so... I'm sorry if you thought this was going to be a story but what can you do? *laughs nervously.***

Chapter 1

"Mia! We're leaving!" my mom yelled. I rushed downstairs and gave her a hug. My parents and brother are taking my other brother to college for some orientation type thing. The thing is, they're going to California, and driving. I don't know why they don't just go on a plane but whatever. I'm staying home by myself for the first time ever! I've stayed home alone before, but not for this long, and not when my family are on the other side of the country!

They were going to make me stay at my grandparents, but hey! I'm fifteen! I think I can take care of myself for a few days. Besides, I have a friend coming over tonight, and my other friend and her family are right next door, so I'll be fine.

"Okay so I put some money on the counter in case you guys are going to order pizza or anything just please be careful when you answer the door! And don't forget that you still have chores to do, and I have a list of emergency numbers on the fridge and-"

"Mom! I'll be fine! Don't worry, I can handle myself." I said.

"I know but I just worry. Okay, okay, we're actually leaving this time. Be safe! I love you!" she called over her shoulder. I stood in the driveway and waved at them. "Bye guys! I love you! Be careful!" I yelled. Once I saw their car disappear down the street, I headed inside to get some breakfast.

North Pole

"Jack! Come here! Manny's choosing a new Guardian!" Tooth yelled. Jack perked up. A new Guardian? But they just defeated Pitch two years ago! Why do they need a new Guardian for? Jack flew over to where a crystal was starting to shine in the moon's powerful rays.

"This is odd..." North trailed off. "What?" Jack asked. "This is very odd indeed. This has never happened before!" North continued to ignore Jack.

"Guys, what's happening?" he asked.

"Manny's choosing _two_ new Guardians." Bunny said disbelievingly. "Two? But how is that possible! We must really need help!" Tooth started to flutter around anxiously.

Sandy eagerly pointed to the crystal, clearly saying that the figures were starting to materialize in blue. One, was a girl who seemed rather small for her age. She was thin with armpit length wavy hair. She was wearing a pair of shorts and a hoodie, along with some converse. Her hands were in her pockets and she had a mischievous smile on her face.

The other was a girl as well. She was around the same height as the other, but slightly taller. This girl was thin as well, and her hair was shoulder length, and straight. She had a pair of glasses, and a t-shirt with a pair of shorts as well, along with a pair of galaxy toms on her feet. She had a kind smile on her face.

"Does anyone know who or where they are?" Jack asked. Suddenly, the girls disappeared, and the words Burgess, Pennsylvania appeared in their place.

"To the sleigh!" North shouted and started to lead the way. Everyone ignored Bunny's protests as they climbed in, and North hoisted him up.

"You know Kangaroo, it's summer there, but you don't hear me complaining." Jack said.

...

They arrived moments later, and all hopped out. They were about to ask where to start looking, when a little glowing light lead them to a house. The light disappeared through an open window ( they couldn't climb in that way because the windows had screens behind the glass.) and unlocked and opened the door. They quickly rushed in, and saw a girl standing in her kitchen, dancing and singing along to a song coming from her phone. She also had the TV on and she seemed to glance at it every once in a while.

"Jeez it's kinda hot in here, I should turn on the air conditioning." she said, and ran around the house closing all the windows, and the turned on the air conditioning. She then came back in singing another song.

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint, to be seen. A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the queen. The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside, couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried." she paused to take a sip of her soda. "Don't let them in don't let them see, be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal don't feel, don't let them know! Well now they know! Let it go! Let it go! Can't hold it back anymore! Let it go! Let it go! Turn away and slam the door! I don't care, what they're going to say! Let the storm rage on, the cold never bothered me anyway!" She spun around and came face to face with the Guardians.

She stood there frozen. Jack was smirking, and so was Bunny, Tooth and North had warm smiles, and Sandy gave her a big smile and a thumbs up.

"Uh... how long have you been standing there?" she asked. "Wait, how did you even get in?!" she shouted.

"The.. door was open?" Jack tried. The girl crossed her arms. "No, I locked it, and double checked." she said.

"Nice one Frostbite." Bunny said sarcastically. "Why are you guys here anyways?" she asked.

"You are to be Guardian!" North shouted. "Well, you and someone else." Tooth added.

"Um.. that's great but I'm kind of expecting company tonight."

The girl turned towards the TV and gasped. She ran to her phone and put facetime on. While she waited she turned back to the Guardians. "Just make yourself at home." A girl's face with glasses popped up a few moments later.

"Hey!" the girl with glasses said.

"Hey Paige! You're still coming over to watch Korra tonight, right?" the girl asked.

"Definitely!" Paige said.

"Jack! No, don't! Bunny, wait! Oh no." The girl said.

"Uh, Mia? Who are you talking to and what happened?" Paige asked.

"Well, you see, the Guardians are kind of in my house, and Jack shook up Bunny's soda and Bunny opened the soda and now it's kind of everywhere." Mia explained.

"The Guardians? As in Jack Frost and everybody?" Paige asked, shocked.

Mia smiled. "The very same."

"Oh my gosh! We have to ask him about-"

"I know! You can come over earlier if you want. Like, right now. I have a feeling they need to learn some things. I'll order some pizza and cheesy bread." Mia said.

"Alright! See ya in ten!" Paige said, and hung up.

Suddenly Jack appeared next to Mia. "What do you and your little friend need to ask me?" he asked. Mia had to look up a bit to look him in the eye. She only gave a mischievous smirk. "You'll see." she said, and walked away to clean up the mess.

After that was taken care of, she went onto the Domino's website and ordered some food. She walked back into the room, just in time to answer the door. She opened it to reveal Paige, with a bag and pillow.

"Hey." Mia said.

"Can I ask now? Please please please please please?" Paige pleaded. Mia sighed. "Okay fine. But at least let me warn him how crazy you are."

"You mean how crazy we BOTH are." Paige countered as Mia led her into the kitchen.

Mia gestured to Paige. "Guys, this is my friend Paige. She's a Directioner, and verified fangirl, and kind of crazy." Paige nudged Mia at the last part.

"Okay, Jack. I have a question." Paige said. "Shoot." Jack answered, perching on top of his staff.

"Okay. Do you know Queen Elsa of Arendelle?" she asked. Jack nearly fell off, and his face turned a slight pink.

"How do you know about her?" he asked.

Mia and Paige had wide smiles and glanced at eachother. "Well it may be because she has a movie," Mia started. "And so do you guys if you didn't already know." Paige added.

"And we kind of ship you guys." Mia finished.

"Hard core." Paige said. "So it's true then?" Mia said hopefully.

"Uh, it um...might be.." Jack stuttered. He definitely wasn't expecting questions like these.

"Oh my gosh we knew it! Yes!" Mia and Paige jumped in the air and high fived. Finally catching on, Bunny said "Wait, Frostbite's got a girlfriend?" rather shocked to say the least.

"What do you mean by 'shipping'?" Tooth asked.

"Well we pretty much mean that we like them as a pairing. So we like Jelsa, while some people like Jackunzel or something like that." they explained.

"Wait, Jackunzel? As in me and Punzie? Dude that's just weird! She has Flynn! They're married!" Jack exclaimed.

"Exactly my thinking Jack. But I'm assuming you guys probably want to watch these movies. We still got some time before our show premiers the next season so come on." Mia said leading them into the living room.

"Wait. Someone's coming." Bunny said. Sure enough, the doorbell rang just then.

"Bunny? It's just the pizza guy. Wait here." Mia said. She rushed to get the money and answer the door.

They couldn't see her, but they definitely could hear her. "Thanks. Here's your money." they assumed that she handed the money to them.

"It doesn't seem like anyone else is home. Why don't you come with me?" The pizza guy said in a voice that the Guardians knew too well. "Um, I actually have some friend's in the other room so-" Mia started. The "pizza guy" grabbed her wrist.

"You don't have a choice." he said. Mia immediately started panicking. "I know who you are, and I'm not afraid!" she yelled.

"Who am I then?" he asked.

"Pitch Black, now get away from me you creep!" she shouted. She went to punch him, but a blast of fire shot from her fist, sending him back. She looked down at her hand fearfully, then slammed the door and locked it, before running into the living room.

"What happened? Why was Pitch here! Did he hurt you?" Tooth asked frantically.

"No. I'm pretty sure he possessed that kid. And... and I think I just firebended." she finished. Paige ran up to her excited. "OH MY GOD! That's so cool! Do you think I could water bend? I think it would be pretty fabulous if I did. Then I could get Cole and-" Paige was cut off from Mia putting her hand over her mouth.

"He was kind of rude to her." Mia explained.

"Firebending?" North asked. "Yeah. You'll understand once you watch our show. Uh, lets just watch the movies." Mia said, still a bit shaken from firebending.

"Oh and Mia guess what!" Paige said while they were waiting for the movie to come on. "What?" Mia asked.

"They said that I'm a new Guardian!" she shouted excitedly. "Oh my god ME TOO!" Mia shouted.

"We're going to have a lot on our plates, aren't we?" Bunny whispered to North. "Da." he replied.


End file.
